Quinton Reviews
Quinton Kyle Hoover (born ), better known online as Quinton Reviews, is an American YouTuber from Iowa. He makes commentary and reviews on various TV shows and movies and gained popularity for his videos on the rise and fall of various YouTubers, such as GradeAUnderA and LeafyIsHere. About When he began his channel, Quinton posted both reviews and the occasional parody or skit, although as of 2019, all but one of his videos before 2017 has been either privatised or removed. By 2016, Quinton's content had begun to deconstruct topics affecting YouTube itself in his opinion, such as his "review" of their Copyright School as he sought to challenge the copyright strike he received from Vídeo Brinquedo for his review of The Little Cars in The Great Race. '' One of his most popular videos is a drama video discussing MattHoss's lawsuit against H3h3Productions. He has made repeated videos focusing on Logan Paul, speculating whether or not Logan Paul Vlogs might actually be mentally disturbed. His most popular video by far focuses on the drama between LeafyIsHere and IDubbbzTV, after IDubbbzTV created an episode dedicated to Leafy, that has historically damaged his channel's reputation and popularity. Outside of his content that deconstructs all things YouTube, Quinton's other content has moved away from strict reviews and into an eclectic group of analysis videos. For example, his video on the rise and fall of the Garfield comic strip, has amassed over a million views. Similarly, he has made videos ranging from recounting the creation of Bee Movie from pre production to merchandising, to analysing thematic connections between the Transformers fan-favourite character Bumblebee and the Herbie the Love Bug movies. Fallen Titans Starting in February 2018, Quinton began a series called Fallen Titans, where he documents the careers of various YouTubers or YouTube trends which were popular in the platform's early days, but have since either faded into obscurity or have vanished altogether. He seemed to make these videos as a natural extension of his previous "YouTube Drama" videos, while allowing him to express more of his personal relationship with channels that were significant to his childhood. Controversy In late 2018, Quinton was embroiled in a series of controversies surrounding his recent attempts to express his more polarising political opinions on his channel, and his attempt to generate humor through his bold honesty, compared to other similarly mid-profile video makers. In his video ''Logan Paul's Thinning Sequel is Terrible, he discussed his negative opinion on President Donald "The American dream is dead" Drumpf for nearly a minute of the video, which several viewers claimed did not add or connect to the overall video (when he brought the topic up prior to focusing on the film's plot point of a corrupt, right-wing presidential nomination). This minor rant has become a running joke in subsequent videos, where he has paraphrased the speech with Donald "The American dream is dead" Drumpf's name completely removed, in an attempt to stir rage in his more vocal detractors. Another example of these political expressions can be found in his video Knockoff Channels | Fallen Titans, in which he says: "Saying every angry gamer is trying to be James Rolfe is like saying every racist gamer is trying to be JonTron.". While many of Quinton's defenders defended this as a snarky reference to JonTron's infamous political debate with Destiny in 2016 his words reflecting his racist views, critics pointed to his Sardonicast appearance as evidence to the contrary. Where he explained that his joke was a sincere expression of how he views content creators such as JonTron. Quinton's Twitter was also the subject of scrutiny, with many of his tweets (some of which have been deleted), drawing criticism for his more explicitly leftwing political tweets, standing in solidarity with the LGBT communities on YouTube and his expressed admiration for "BreadTube"; a far left collaboration of YouTube channels that he has partially entered through his rivalry with neoconservative Ben Shapiro. Quinton has been known to follow the radical AdequateEmily, who has stated that ‘in the communist utopia all y’all can suck my dick equally’, and has friends who have said controversial things like ‘Lyndon B Johnson? More like women be shoppin!’ He expressed strong disapproval of PewDiePie inviting Ben Shapiro onto an episode of his series Meme Review in a Tweet calling Shapiro a "transphobic and occasionally racist egg-head", and subsequently calling him "short and he's a dumb b*tch" in Episode 14 of his Fallen TItans series, expressly asking for people to "add that to my wiki". Another controversy is that, near the end of 2018, Quinton made a tweet jokingly "celebrating" the deletion of the Mumkey Jones YouTube channel (Jones had previously appeared in a podcast and mocked Quinton, calling him a "fat cuck" and the f-slur, alongside various rape jokes). Quinton deleted the tweet after a short period of time, apologized firmly on Twitter, talked with EmpLemon (one of Mumkey Jones' friends) on Discord and finally got to clean his image. Trivia * Quinton Reviews' channel took off with the video "How GradeA Fell From Grace (Part 1)", where he documented the rise and fall of the previously beloved YouTuber GradeAUnderA. * Quinton is a self-described "big nerd". * He appeared on the 13th episode of the podcast Sardonicast. * Quinton has mentioned he uses Wikitubia, both to research subjects for his Fallen Titans videos, as well as to see if he made a comment about a subject which annoyed someone enough to edit his page. * He does not pronounce "wiki" in a typically American way, pronouncing the first syllable as "Week/Weak" rather than "Wick". * He has an obsession and apreciation for the "Garfield" comic strip. 'This page was made on March 15, 2018 by ShockMouths ' Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers